The present invention relates generally to computer controlled railroad locomotive brake equipment and more specifically to a modular computer controlled locomotive brake controller.
The availability of computer controlled railroad brake equipment includes the CCB equipment available from New York Air Brake Corporation. The CCB locomotive brake control equipment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,316 and is illustrated in FIG. 1 and 2. The numbers used throughout this application correspond to that used in this patent for sake of clarity and consistency. With computerized and electric control, the operation of the locomotive and the train must be safe for failure of any electrically controlled portion.
With the addition of electropneumatic braking and other electric subsections, there has been a proliferation of new onboard locomotive subsystems. This has resulted in a squeeze of real estate available in the locomotive. Since the interconnection of these various subsystems have been added one by one, it has increased the complexity of their interconnection and their weight. For example, the complexity of the brake control portion or pneumatic control unit 62 of the CCB is illustrated in FIG. 3. The manifold is complex and wiring must be connected to each of the individual electrical valves and transducers. There are thirty-four line replaceable units mounted to this manifold. Since the locomotive cannot carry thirty-four of the individual components, the whole locomotive must be taken into a shop for repair.
The complete brake control portion 62 can be removed and a new one inserted. This takes a substantial amount of time because of the number of wires and interconnections for the electrical components. The brake control portion 62 would then have to be tested and the individual parts replaced. Also, the brake control portion 62 is not adaptable to adding new functions nor to removing existing functions as the design requirements change in future locomotives. With increased sophistication within the locomotive, there is also a need for locomotive integration to allow communication and control between the various systems and subsystems.
A modular locomotive brake control unit would include a manifold having connected thereto a brake pipe module, brake cylinder module, an electropneumatic equalization reservoir module, an electromagnetic independent brake module, each controlling pressure at a corresponding port. Also, mounted to the module is an electropneumatic brake signal module providing a pneumatic brake signal to the brake cylinder module. At least the electropneumatic modules include electropneumatic and pneumatic elements and a modular controller.
The module controllers include a common structure of a processor, plural analog input ports, plural digital input ports and plural digital output ports. The processor includes a closed loop pressure controller receiving inputs from the processor and one of the analog inputs and providing a digital output. The common structure includes a transceiver connected to a network with the other transceivers of the other modules.
The modules include a storage having an identification data therein and evented data. A junction box on the manifold connects the electropneumatic modules to an external source of electric signals. At least one pressure transducer is provided on each electropneumatic module. Two brake pipe pressure transducers are provided in separate modules as are two supply pressure transducers. The brake pipe module may also include at least one electropneumatic valve and a modular controller. An electropneumatic actuating module may also be provided on the manifold for controlling pressure at the actuating port and including electropneumatic and pneumatic elements and a module controller. The brake pipe module includes at least one electropneumatic and a modular controller.
A modular locomotive brake control unit according to the present invention could also include a manifold having mounted thereon at least two of a brake pipe module, a brake cylinder module, a brake signal module, and an equalization reservoir module, an independent brake module and an actuating module. It also includes a storage having an identification data therein on each of the modules. A unit controller receives the identification data from each of the modules. A module controller in each of the modules connects the storage to the unit controller. The modules also store event data and an operating program with program identification data. The unit controller receives the program identification data from and transfers operating programs to the modular controllers.
The modules include a pressure transducer and transmit the pressure values to the unit controller. The modules also include electropneumatic devices and provides the device status to the unit controller. The unit controller sends device override commands to the modular controller. The electropneumatic devices control pressure at the module to a target pressure in response to a brake handle position signal received by the modular controller. The unit controller sends target override pressures to the modular controller to override the handle responsive target pressures. The unit controller also sends modular override command signals, operating mode commands and calibration data to the modular controllers. The modular controller includes an event log and stores data therein during an event or upon prediction of an event.
A modular locomotive brake control unit according to the present invention includes a manifold having mounted thereon at least two of a brake pipe module, a brake cylinder module, a brake signal module, equalization reservoir module, independent brake module, and an actuating module. Each of the modules include a module controller, and an electropneumatic device. A unit controller is connected to each of the module controllers. The unit controller sends calibration data to the module controller. The device on the modules control pressure to a target pressure. The unit controller sends target pressures to the control modules. The control devices at the modules control pressure in response to brake handle positions and the unit controller sends target override pressures to override the handle response of target pressures. Each of the modules include a pressure transducer and the unit controller receives pressure values from the module controllers. The module controllers can also send pressure values to other module controllers.
A modular locomotive control unit according to the present invention includes a manifold having at least two of a brake pipe module, a brake cylinder module, a brake signal module, equalization reservoir module, independent brake module, and an actuating module. Each of the modules include a module controller. A unit controller provides interface with locomotive units and a brake handle controller is also provided. A communication network is created interconnecting the modular controllers, the unit controller and the brake handle controller. A junction box is provided on the manifold. The module controllers are connected in the communication network with the unit and brake handle controllers through the junction box. The controllers are connected as nodes in a LonWorks communication network. The communication network includes electropneumatic brake controllers on the individual cars in the train. The module controllers and the brake handle controller each include an identification data processed by the unit controller. The module controllers also store event data which is provided to the unit controller. The module controllers and the brake handle controller also store an operating program and program identification which is provided to the unit controller. The unit controller can transfer operating programs to the module and brake handle controllers. The unit controller also transmits clock value signals to the clocks on the module controllers.
A modular locomotive brake control unit according to the present invention includes a manifold having at least two of a brake pipe module, a brake cylinder module, a brake signal module, equalization reservoir module, independent brake module, and an actuating module. A module controller is provided on each of the modules and includes an event log and data stored therein. The module controller stores data therein upon determining an event or upon predicting an event. The module controller sends an event signal to the unit controller upon event determination. The unit controller periodically sends a clock value signal to the clocks on each of the modular controllers.
A modular locomotive brake control unit according to the present invention includes a manifold having at least two at of a brake pipe module, a brake cylinder module, a brake signal module, equalization reservoir module, independent brake module, and an actuating module. Each of the modules include a module controller having an operating mode and an electrical device having a status. A unit controller is connected to each of the module controllers for controlling the mode of the modules and overriding the status of the devices. The module controllers ignore device overrides when in a normal mode and obey device overrides in a test mode. The module controller stores an operating program, executing the operating in the normal mode and not in the test mode. The module controllers obey device overrides and execute the operating program in a monitor mode. The modular controller has a normal mode and a test mode and is in the normal mode in absence of the test mode command from the unit controller. The unit controller has the ability to transfer any operating programs to the modular controllers.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.